Tình
by Sekai no Mukou
Summary: Ông trời đã nợ hắn một chữ "tình" kể từ khi hắn cất tiếng khóc chào đời. Sesshoumaru/Kagura.


Ông trời đã nợ hắn một chữ "tình" kể từ khi hắn cất tiếng khóc chào đời.

Sinh ra trong vóc gấm nhung lụa, được kế thừa sức mạnh vô song của hai khuyển đại yêu quái thống trị cả một vùng đất miền Tây, song hắn là kết quả của một cuộc hôn nhân sắp đặt, không chút vương vấn tình cảm.

Mẫu thân cho hắn kiến thức về thế giới, rèn giũa hắn thành một kẻ học thông biết rộng; phụ thân truyền cho hắn cách đánh bại kẻ thù bằng mọi giá, tôi luyện hắn thành một người cầm quyền của tương lai. Nhưng hắn không được biết đến cái vuốt ve, trìu mến của một người mẹ, chưa từng một lần được ngồi lên bờ vai rộng của cha, được chỉ cho những vì sao và nguồn gốc xa xưa của chúng.

Sesshoumaru lớn lên với một trái tim băng giá.

* * *

Hắn vốn không có cảm tình gì với những kẻ có dòng máu thấp kém của loài người. Rin là một ngoại lệ.

Rin cũng như hắn mấy mươi thập kỉ trước. Rin thiếu đi tình yêu thương của cha mẹ cũng như hắn có mẹ cha mà như không; Rin phải tự mò cua bắt ốc nuôi thân trong khi hắn buộc phải xa rời gia đình sau ba mươi mùa xuân của loài người (khi hắn vừa tròn bảy tuổi) bôn tẩu khắp đó đây để vài trăm, vài nghìn năm nữa quay về thống trị miền đất.

Con người là kết tinh những tội ác, những thói xấu nhất của vạn vạn loài sinh vật trên mặt đất này; Rin thì không. Cô bé mồ côi sống giữa xã hội nhơ bẩn ấy mà vẫn ngây thơ, hồn nhiên, vô tư. Rin như một sinh thể hắn chưa từng biết đến trong sách vở, chưa từng bắt gặp suốt bao năm tháng. Hắn để cô bé đi theo mình.

Trái tim sắt đá như đã được rọi một luồng sáng ấm áp, nhưng chưa đủ khiến lớp băng tan chảy.

* * *

Naraku là một yêu quái (không, một bán yêu thấp hèn) hắn khinh thường. Một thực thể được tạo nên từ hỗn tạp những yêu quái, ma quỷ chỉ hòng có được viên ngọc Tứ Hồn để có được sức mạnh tuyệt đỉnh. Sự khinh thường ấy cũng được áp đặt cho những phân thân của y, kể cả Kagura.

Kagura là yêu quái yếu nhất trong những yêu quái được sinh ra từ loài nhện khả ố kia – toàn bộ sức mạnh của cô nằm ở cây quạt, và đó cũng là vài ba chiêu thức chỉ có thể hạ gục những yêu quái hạ đẳng. Thế nhưng, trong số tất cả những anh chị em còn lại, Kagura là yêu quái có sức sống tiềm tàng mãnh liệt nhất. Bản năng của một yêu quái gió, một người điều khiển gió là khao khát được tự do bằng mọi giá, cũng như cơn gió, ngọn gió họ điều khiển.

Nhưng sự tự do ấy phải do chính bản thân đạt được, không thể nhờ cậy kẻ khác. Đó là lí do Sesshoumaru thấy nhục nhã thay cho Kagura khi cô, cầm theo vài mảnh ngọc, đưa ra thỏa thuận với ý muốn mượn sức mạnh của hắn để giải phóng cô. Hắn khước từ thẳng thừng; danh dự của Kagura có bị tổn thương hay không hắn cũng không màng đến, nhưng danh dự của hắn, một đại yêu quái uy phong, không thể bị liên lụy.

Kagura thôi không tìm đến hắn với mục đích đó, nhưng có đôi lần hiếm hoi hắn và cô gặp nhau. Hắn bắt đầu nhận ra sự trói buộc của Naraku, của những phân thân còn lại đối với cô, cũng như sự bất lực của chính Kagura. Kagura, một phong yêu quái ham muốn được tự do, bị cầm tù bởi bị tước đoạt trái tim, thiếu đi sức mạnh để giành lại trái tim ấy, phải chịu sự sai khiến và lợi dụng của những anh chị em còn lại, trung thành với Naraku hay không.

Như hắn đã từng để Rin đi theo mình với ý định ban đầu để khám phá cô bé, Sesshoumaru lặng lẽ dõi theo Kagura, chờ đợi kết quả của một cuộc phản kháng.

Điều đó không giải thích vì sao hắn cứu cô khỏi dòng sông, hay bảo vệ cô trước Mouryoumaru. Điều đó không giải thích vì sao hắn thấy lòng mình đè nặng bởi những cảm xúc lạ lẫm trước cái chết của người con gái điều khiển gió.

Sesshoumaru không yêu Kagura; cả đời hắn thiếu đi cái chữ "tình" mà mọi sinh vật biết hiểu, biết nghĩ có thể có. Thế nhưng, Kagura đã khơi dậy trong hắn chút gì đó giống như chữ "tình": đó là lòng vị tha, là biết thương cảm, biết tức giận trước sự mỉa mai cái chết của một con người, biết có ý muốn cứu người.

Sesshoumaru chưa bao giờ thôi nghĩ về Kagura, cũng như gió không bao giờ ngừng ở vùng đất ấy. Hắn không chỉ nghĩ đến cái chết bất ngờ (_một cái chết không cần thiết!_), hắn không chỉ nghĩ đến sự tự do bi thương của cô, hắn không chỉ nghĩ đến nụ cười mãn nguyện khi Kagura dần tan biến vào không trung; hắn còn nghĩ đến sự vô dụng của Tenseiga, sự vô dụng của chính hắn, _tại sao Tenseiga lại không thể dùng khi lần đầu hắn tự nguyện rút thanh thần kiếm cứu một ai?_, _tại sao phải là Kagura, người đã có thể cho hắn một chữ "tình"_?

Trái tim băng giá kia giờ đã mất bớt đi lớp băng lạnh lẽo, nhưng với một cái giá khá đắt: một vết thương tái tê muôn kiếp khó có thể lành lại.

Chữ "tình" đối với Sesshoumaru từng là vô nghĩa, là những khúc mắc không cần thiết, thậm chí làm trì trệ bước đường của hắn. Khi hắn đã biết thế nào là "tình", được nếm trải thứ "tình" mà Kagura dành cho hắn, được khơi dậy những cảm xúc đầu tiên của "tình", nó đã bị tước đoạt khỏi hắn một cách không khoan nhượng.

Hắn thấy cay đắng khi suốt cuộc đời, ông trời vẫn nợ hắn một con chữ ấy.


End file.
